


Okay

by Aramley



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-02
Updated: 2010-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aramley/pseuds/Aramley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"You are such an asshole."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Rafa sighs. "Hi, Novak. I feel fine, is very nice for you to ask, no?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Rafa's withdrawal in the quarter finals of the 2010 Australian Open.

By midmorning he's answered the phone so many times that when it rings he doesn't even look at the screen, just wearily thumbs the 'answer' button to accept the call. " _Hola?_ "

"You are such an _asshole_."

Rafa sighs. "Hi, Novak. I feel fine, is very nice for you to ask, no?"

"I'm not kidding. Really, you are." Novak lets out a huff of breath down the line. "Is the pain bad?"

"It's not so bad," Rafa lies. He shrugs, even though he knows Novak can't see it, but he hopes that a little of the studied nonchalance will show in his voice.

It doesn't work.

"Yeah, okay," Novak says. "You play half of last year on bad knees, now you retire and you say the pain isn't bad?"

Rafa sighs in frustration. "What you want then, Novak?"

"I want you to be okay, you idiot," Novak says, low and rough. "I want to play you. I want to play doubles with you. I want to play you in the final of a goddamn grand slam, Rafa. Is it too much to ask that you keep your body together for five minutes?"

"Well," Rafa says, "maybe when I drop down the ranking we gonna play each other more, no? Maybe you even beat me."

"That's not even funny," Novak says, sighing heavily. "I can't come to see you. I have to go to practice and then - I can't even come to see you."

"Is okay," Rafa says, though it isn't, really.

"You know I'd come if I could."

"I know. You have the match today, you need to get through that."

"What," Novak says, half-laughing, "you want me to get to the final and kick Andy's ass for you?"

"Don't be stupid," Rafa says. "I just want you to win."


End file.
